


Portal Murder Mystery AU

by TheRK100Model



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, M/M, Murder Mystery, corrupted wheatley is here too, like 3 murders, subtle factventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRK100Model/pseuds/TheRK100Model
Summary: “We.. may have an issue.”What could Fact have as an issue? Probably not having any facts to say. Wheatley chuckled at this idea before realising something, his tone was serious,  like, more serious than before. Wheatley got up and walked towards Fact’s voice. And there it was..
Relationships: Adventure Core/Fact Core
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**!TW! Murder**

“..Wheatley?”

“Yeah?”

“We.. may have an issue.”

What could Fact have as an issue? Probably not having any facts to say. Wheatley chuckled at this idea before realising something, _his tone was serious_ , like, more serious than before. Wheatley got up and walked towards Fact’s voice. And there it was..

Space Cores body, laying there. 

“I- Is he dead?”

“I checked, he is in fact.. dead.”

“Heh, Fact. Get i-“ Suddenly, the room's atmosphere stiffened even more than it was before.

“Wheatley this is not the time to be making jokes!”

“Right.. sorry.”

Space Core had been.. _brutally_ murdered. There was blood all around his body and it looked like water had been poured all over his body, possibly to wash away some of the blood. 

“He was most likely killed by repeatedly being stabbed with a knife by the looks of it.” Fact remarked while Wheatley remained silent.

“I’ll get Rick and you get Her.” Wheatley finally said after a few minutes of silence.

“Would rather it be the other way around but I know you and Her have had some.. disagreements in the past, so I don’t blame you.”

  
  


Wheatley came back with Rick and Fact came back with Her.

“Oh good, he’s dead.” She said, breaking the silence in the room.

“Don’t tell me you did it, in fact, you probably did!” Wheatley said to Her, his tone getting more aggressive.

“Does any of this involve neurotoxin? No.” She gestured to the body as she said this. “I personally would have killed him with Neurotoxin and wouldn’t have resorted to some petty stabbing.”

Rick, who made his way to beside Fact, took offence to this remark.

“I mean, Rick could have done it, he always found Space Core annoying.” Wheatley pointed out.

”Okay look, we don’t know who did it, let’s just call it a day.” Before anyone could object, She already left. Rick followed after leaving Fact and Wheatley alone.

“Wheatley, one more thing, I hope you didn’t do this.” Fact soon left after, leaving Wheatley alone.

Wheatley went back to his room and found pieces of paper _everywhere._ They had multiple diagrams and writing over them barely legible and impossible to read. Once Wheatley picked them all up, he sat on his bed and processed everything that happened that day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheatley had just woken up and then remembered what happened last night. He decided not to worry about, after all, he could have just been seeing things. Then he realised the voice he heard wasn’t any of the “main” cores that he knew. It was Curiosity.

Wheatley woke up in the middle of the night and went out of his room and saw a figure, resembling, a woman maybe? Maybe he was just seeing things, no, it was definitely a woman. Dragging... something away. What that something was? He didn't know

“WHEATLEY!”

Wheatley had just woken up and then remembered what happened last night. He decided not to worry about, after all, he could have just been seeing things. Then he realised the voice he heard wasn’t any of the “main” cores that he knew. It was Curiosity. 

“Coming!” He called out as he got up.

He went out of his room and found.. Ricks body. _How did he of all people die?_ Wheatley thought before getting the others.

Fact came first and inspected the body almost as soon as he got there. The body looked almost the same as before.

Fact turned his attention to Wheatley “Spread out stab wounds, looks like the body has water dumped onto it, very similar as yesterday’s.” He looked like he was trying to hold back emotion

GLaDOS finally came in after a few minutes.

GLaDOS took one look at Rick's body and then said, “I never liked him anyway.”

“I’m actually really suspicious of you. Think about it, everyone you didn’t like has died.” Fact mentioned to GLaDOS.

“And I know from personal experience you WOULD kill without neurotoxin as a last resort. After all, turning on the neurotoxin would be pretty loud, especially if you were trying to kill at night perhaps?” Wheatley added.

GLaDOS had no words, there was silence for a few seconds before she left, abandoning Fact, Curiosity and Wheatley in the room. 

“I’d like to believe you didn’t do this since YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I CARE ABOUT RICK! But if you did, stop. This can’t go on Wheatley, we both know this.” Fact said to Wheatley in an extremely serious tone before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was sitting at her desk designing tests as usual. She leaned back in her chair and thought about everything that happened during the past few days. She was glad she didn’t have to deal with most of the cores anymore, but she still had to deal with him. She thought for a moment about killing him before She heard a knock on Her door.

**!TW! Mentions of murder**

She was sitting at her desk designing tests as usual. She leaned back in her chair and thought about everything that happened during the past few days. She was glad she didn’t have to deal with  _ most  _ of the cores anymore, but she still had to deal with  _ him.  _ She thought for a moment about killing him before She heard a knock on Her door.

“Miss GLaDOS?”

She turned around and found Curiosity standing in the doorway. She sighed before turning around again and continuing what She was working on. 

“I have some questions.”

“When don’t you.”

“They’re not stupid! ... They’re about Fact and Rick.”

She turned around once again, her arms crossed and waiting to hear what Curiosity had to say.

“Uhm.. how close were they?”

“Close.  _ Extremely close. _ ”

“...Did you kill Rick?”

“No, but I wish I did,” She looked away as she said this. “That little moron doesn’t understand I don’t need to turn on the neurotoxin in the building to kill, I have my ways.”

Curiosity nodded and walked out the room. She went back to planning how to possibly kill  _ him _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha, murder plan go brrrr


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheatley was pacing in his room for hours. He had a hunch there was going to be another murder today, no, he knew. He knew there would be another murder today, it was just a matter of fact who it was. He was too scared to leave his room to check, but he knew he had to. He slowly opened the door, and found a body.

**!TW! Mentions of murder**

Wheatley was pacing in his room for hours. He had a hunch there was going to be another murder today, no, he  _ knew _ . He knew there would be another murder today, it was just a matter of fact who it was. He was too scared to leave his room to check, but he knew he had to. He slowly opened the door, and found a body.

Curiosity’s body was laying in the middle of the floor outside of his door. It had the same pattern as the other two, stabbed multiple times with water poured over the body. Wheatley quickly called for Her and Fact and they came. Fact quickly rushed to the body to start investigating it as She stood waiting for Wheatley and Fact. Fact kept frantically mumbling as he checked the body as Wheatley stood there.

“I still think it’s Her, by the way.” Wheatley said as he looked up from the body.

“I really wouldn’t have killed someone that way, you moron.” Wheatley looked back down at the body, deliberately avoiding eye contact as Fact finished up searching the body.

“Curiosity was killed the exact same as the two other times, the murderer has a clear pattern. The water was most likely poured after the victim was already dead. The bloods all already dried up, so it would’ve been in the middle of the night.”

“Look at you being all smart Facty.” Wheatley said sarcastically, looking around at the walls. 

“All I’m saying is the moron was up most of the night.” She said defensively.

“Hey I have a name you know!”

“Still.”

Fact looked around before locking his eyes on Wheatley, they stared at each other for a few seconds before Fact turned back to the body and just looked at it sadly. He sighed before leaving the room for a few minutes and coming back with gloves. He put the gloves on and carried the body to another room so they could focus. The bloody water stayed there though.

“Wheatley,  _ what were you doing last night? _ ” Fact asked, crossing his arms.

“Well I was pacing, then I passed out and woke up in my bed, before continuing to pace.” Wheatley said honestly. He was telling the truth, though he did find it odd that he passed out without a reason, but he decided to not think about it much.

Fact nodded before talking again. “Lets just leave it for today, and we’ll discuss it more tomorrow, is everyone cool with that?”

Both Her and Wheatley nodded before they all went their own ways. Wheatley went back to his way and noticed something on his desk. It was a crumpled piece of paper which had red paint.. No,  _ blood _ covered in it, with a message messily scribbled.

_ Make sure you check the date when you next wake up. _

\- ~~|||||||||||||||~~

That was weird, the name was scribbled out. He could make out an ‘O’, but that was about it. He scrunched up the piece of paper and threw it in the bin, before throwing himself into his bed and trying to sleep everything off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Wheatley woke up, he was laying on the floor of the incinerator. He quickly got up and frantically looked around him. All he could see for miles were burning pieces of scrap metal. He turned around and saw Fact standing a few feet from him, looking at him.

When Wheatley woke up, he was laying on the floor of the incinerator. He quickly got up and frantically looked around him. All he could see for miles were burning pieces of scrap metal. He turned around and saw Fact standing a few feet from him, looking at him.

“Fact?”

“Oh thank god you’re better now.” Fact breathed a sigh of relief before looking at Wheatley with a smile.

“W-..What  _ happened?” _

Fact then explained everything, and Wheatley couldn’t believe it. Turns out,  _ he was the murderer _ , well, not exactly him, the corrupted side did, but it was still him. Fact told Wheatley that GLaDOS came up with a plan a while ago and now that he’s crossed the line, it's gone in fruition.

“No… no-”

“Wheatley I’m sorry-”

“WHY DIDN’T YOU STOP HER! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!” Wheatley was shouting through tears at Fact as he stepped back a bit.

“I couldn’t! You know how she is!” Fact was speaking quite fast, unusual for him.

Wheatley looked down at the burning pit below, he looked back at Fact, 

_ And jumped in. _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any Space Core fans out there


End file.
